THE CHRONICLES OF ROBO9292
by ROBO9292
Summary: Me and Daniel Jackson here were beamed halfway across the universe to the Galactica by some strange red light. I am bad at writing summaries
1. Chapter 1

THE CHRONICLES OF ROBO9292

CHAPTER 1

I've been on this ship for about three hours now, and I am currently in a holding cell. I was just exploring a system on the far reach of the milky way galaxy on the _Odyssey_ and I was beamed off of the bridge. Though it happened very strangely, it was red and very slow. And I was beamed into the cockpit of a small fighter craft. I heard someone shout "step out of the viper slowly! With your hands where I can see them!" I looked left, seeing the man who shouted at me had a pistol with a strange second barrel on the bottom trained on my forehead, I complied. He then took me to the cell I am now in. so here I am. ***cough*, **I look up startled, and see an old man in a military dress uniform, and say "hello, who are you?" "Admiral Adama, who are you?" "Do you want my name or call-sign?" "Name please" "alright, my name is Joe." (A/N this is not my name in real life) "Alright, why are you here?" "I don't know, where am I?" " In the brig of the Galactica, how did you get here?" "I was on the bridge of my ship, the _Odyssey_. When I was beamed off, but it was strange." "beamed?" "De-molecularised, transmitted to a new location, and then re-molecularised, why?" "we do not posses that technology, you must be much more advanced than us." "By the look of this brig, yes, we are much more advanced then you, did you even find the stargate?" "Star-Gate? What is that?" "a device used for near instantaneous travel between two points, it works like this: De-molecularised at the dialing gates event horizon, transmitted to a new location through an artificial sub-space wormhole, and then re-molecularised at the dialing gates event horizon." "thats incredible, did you build something like that on your own? "no, the ancients did, they were also known as the gate-builders." "I think that you must be taken to the command center of my ship." "lets go then." he then took me to a large room with a strategy table, and several large monitors over the room, the room was also filled with people, including "Daniel!" "Yes it's me, I was beamed here by a red light, I assume the same thing happened to you?" "Yes" "Well there is one thing I do know." "what?" "we are in a galaxy about halfway between Earth and Destiny." ***whistles*** "thats far, really far." Adama then cut in "Wait! You didn't tell me you were from the thirteenth colony!" "the what?" daniel said "There is a fabled thirteenth colony that we, the remanent of the twelve colonies, are searching for, where is it?" I then cut in "several BILLION light-years from here, it would take even an Asgard mothership, more than a hundred years to get here, at full speed." I then spoke "we might never get home." Adama then spoke "That is the least of your worries, three Cylon Basestars just dropped out of FTL, we are under attack." he then spoke to one of the men in chairs by us "go to full alert, battle stations." A/N: CLIFFHANGER, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction, the time-frame for this is midway through season ten of SG-1 and just after the colonials figured out how the Cylons were tracking them, and blew up the ship the Cylons were using to track them. I do not know how long it will be till I post another chapter, I will hopefully post it in the next few days, and for you guys that know me from Flipnote Hatena, thank you for taking the time to read this! I'm sorry this is so short but this is really just a proof of concept chapter, please review this and tell me if you have any advice for me on this story, or if you have any ideas for a better name. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

THE CHRONICLES OF ROBO9292

CHAPTER 2

A/N I need pre-readers, if you are interested, tell me in a PM or in a Review, on to the story!

"what are Basestars?" I said.

"Basestars are the main ships of our enemies, the Cylons. They are massive ships that contain a large fleet of fighter ships and larger support craft. They are the key offensive ships of the Cylons." Adama said.

"How large are they?" I said.

"Massive."

"How long till we can jump to FTL?"

"Two, maybe three minutes."

"Then we have to hold them off for the next few minutes."

"Can you fly a viper?"

"I have significant experience with flying a F-302. Is it joystick operated?"

"Yes, get to the viper bay, I will have one of my men guide you."

He then motioned to a woman nearby and said, "Starbuck, guide Joe here to the vipers."

"Yes sir!"

She took me through a set of corridors to a large room with several of the ships identical to the one I was beamed into

"This should be fun." I said.

I then climbed into one, and Starbuck climbed into the one next to mine and said,

"Lets kill some toasters!"

"Toasters?"

"Thats the nickname for Cylons that we have."

"Oh."

The Vipers we were in were then guided to tunnels with attachments on the floor similar to what they have on aircraft carriers. The Vipers were then attached to said attachments and launched at high speed.

"It seems that we are pulling very large amounts of G-s!"

"Yeah, why?"

"The ships that I am accustomed to have inertial dampeners, they basically nullify the G-s that you pull to nothing."

"Oh, get in formation! We gave raiders inbound!"

I saw that there were several crescent shaped ships coming towards us. I then got up right next to Starbuck.

"What now?

"Let's flank them!"

Starbuck then banked right and I banked left, we then turned towards the raiders after going about a quarter mile, and opened fire.

The Cylons, not expecting something as simple as this, were quickly eliminated.

"Is it me or was that a little too easy?"

"Yeah, I wonder why that was so easy."

"Lets get rid of the rest of the Cylons, and then figure out why they were so easy to defeat. Alright?"

"Sure thing Joe!"

Using this tactic, we made short work of the Cylons.

I then heard something over the radio, "All Vipers, this is _Galactica_ actual, return to the hanger bays, emergency landings, we are about to jump to FTL."

"You heard them, lets get back to _Galactica_." Said Starbuck.

We then hurried back to the _Galactica_.

"Starbuck, lets go to the CIC, I have a feeling that they may know why the Cylons were so easy to defeat."

as we were walking, we went into speculation as to why they were so easy to defeat.

"Hey joe, maybe the reason they were so easy to defeat was the same thing that brought you and daniel here."

"Maybe, maybe it was a computer virus that we gave them."

"How would we get that to them?"

"You could have easily transmitted it to them."

"Alright, i'll accept that theory, what about this, the Cylons wanted us to win. If they did want us to win, I am a little scared at the implications of that, they could be much better at strategy then we first thought."

We then arrive at the CIC of the _Galactica_ and I said, "Let's find out why then, instead of just speculating."

I then opened the door and my eyes widened in shock

"Sam!"

A/N well it seems that another member of SG-1 is here, I wonder what will happen next? Why am I asking you? I already know!


End file.
